Inverno
by Tay DS
Summary: Nos seus sonhos, a Cega Beth sempre seria Arya Stark. Fic escrita para o Projeto Blood Ties do fórum 6v. Contém spoilers até A Dança dos Dragões.


**Nome:** Inverno

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação: **K

**Sinopse: **Nos seus sonhos, a Cega Beth sempre seria Arya Stark. Fic escrita para o Projeto Blood Ties do fórum 6v. Contém spoilers até A Dança Com Dragões

**Disclaimers:** As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo não me pertence, obviamente, e sim a George R. R. Martin. Até porque, se me pertencesse, Oberyn não teria morrido, claro. E Jon Snow teria deixado de lenga-lenga e finalmente ficaria com Arya, além de revelar o que todo mundo já sabe, que Jon é filho de Lyanna e Rhaegar, Jaime mataria Cersei, Tyrion seria Senhor do Rochedo e um monte de coisas seria como eu imagino em minha cabeça não tão doentia assim.

**Nota de Autora:** Enfim, eu finalmente voltei! E agora em novo fandom. Sempre tive vontade de publicar no fandom de ASOIAF, mas cadê tempo pra terminar de escrever as fics gats em andamento? E justamente no primeiro dia do ano eu venho com este drabble que estava engavetado há eras. Claro, eu ainda tenho várias fics, principalmente oneshots, para este fandom, e pretendo publicá-las assim que terminá-las, é claro. Nem preciso dizer que, mesmo que eu tenha um xodó eterno pela Casa Martell e Oberyn seja o todo poderoso deus grego lindo /venimim, eu morro de amores pela Arya. Sem falar que eu a shippo loucamente com o Jon. Enfim, já ta sendo muito bla bla bla e pouca fic. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews lindos. See ya!

* * *

**Inverno**

Não nevava em Braavos. Duvidava que isso pudesse ser possível algum dia, mesmo no inverno. Mas ela sentia frio. A brisa que corria pelo corredor do templo, assim como o piso e as paredes de pedra dos andares inferiores, fazia-a tremer até bater os dentes. Praguejou aquele clima, e praguejou ainda mais a si mesma por ter se demorado demais naquela noite. Agora seria difícil achar o caminho para sua cela, mesmo que tateasse todas as paredes do lugar.

Antes o frio não a incomodava. Ele era até mesmo uma parte dela. Mas antes, ela era Arya Stark. Agora ela era Cega Beth, e para Cega Beth, o frio não era bem vindo.

Mais uma vez tentou se acomodar nos pés da escadaria, encolhendo-se o máximo que conseguia, e esfregando os braços para gerar algum calor. Fechou os olhos, e não tardou para que o escuro causado pela cegueira se transformasse em branco.

A grama estava coberta com uma fina camada de neve, a areia estava fria sob seus pés, os cheiros das árvores chegavam fortes ao seu nariz e ocultavam quase que por completo o cheiro dos animais, que estavam quietos e adormecidos. O ar gelado soprava como um assobio, tal como um chamado. Um uivo foi ouvido. E aquele era familiar. Ergueu a cabeça para ver de onde aquele som vinha. Outro uivo, igualmente familiar. E aquele vinha do norte. Percebeu certa excitação crescer dentro de si. Tratava-se de um chamado. Alguém a chamava.

Era uma sensação estranha correr pela neve. Tudo parecia diferente, os cheiros que chegavam eram dos mais variados, alguns até que nunca havia percebido. Mais uma vez o uivo, e agora sabia que estava perto. Outros uivos se juntaram a este desta vez, e não tardou para que uivasse também. Estavam todos pertos. Mas onde?

As árvores ao seu redor mudaram, e agora elas lhe eram vagamente familiar. O lugar era escuro, as árvores mais juntas, a neve cobrindo alguns trechos da grama. Pôde ver que havia sentinelas ali, assim como pau ferro e carvalhos. Todas elas tão antigas quanto um reino que já não importava mais. Aquele lugar lhe trazia conforto e segurança.

Ao centro do bosque, ela encontrou o dono dos uivos. Próximo a uma árvore de tronco branco, com suas folhas vermelhas como sangue, encontrou um lobo. Sua pelagem era negra como a noite, os olhos tinham um leve tom esverdeado. Ele mostrou seus dentes, mas ela nada fez. Apenas pôs-se a encarar. Em sinal de reconhecimento, o outro se sentou sobre as patas traseiras.

Um cheiro de lobo e árvore misturados invadiu a ambos. As folhas da árvore-coração se agitaram. O rosto que se encontrava em seu tronco branco era jovial e familiar. E um lobo surgiu por trás da árvore branca, e uivou em reconhecimento. Os outros apenas o acompanharam.

Ao pararem os uivos, os outros dois lobos correram, restando apenas ela. Precisava acompanhá-los, mas porque sentia que havia algo errado? Olhou ao redor, e antes que pudesse correr atrás de seus irmãos – porque sabia de alguma forma que aquela era sua verdadeira alcateia, ou o que restara dela, pois dois haviam sido mortos pelos animais que andava sobre duas pernas –, ela o viu. Parado e silencioso, apenas encarando-a. Ele era ainda maior do que ela, o pelo branco como a neve que cobria a grama, os olhos tão vermelhos como as folhas da árvore-coração.

Ela o reconhecia dos tempos de outrora. Jamais o esqueceria. Era o único que a entendia, que sempre estivera ao seu lado naqueles tempos. Mas faltava um nome. Ela uivou para ele, mas o outro, em resposta, apenas continuou calado. Lembrou-se de que ele não uivava, era tão silencioso quanto uma noite sem brisa. Porém, a loba o reconhecia, e sabia que aquele lobo branco também a reconhecia. Afinal, ele também era seu irmão tanto quanto os outros, ou até mesmo mais. E ambos começaram a correr, lado a lado.

Com espanto, a Cega Beth acordou. Tudo ainda estava escuro, assim como antes. Mas, desta vez, sentia-se diferente. Já não sentia mais tanto frio quanto antes. Será que já havia amanhecido? Tateou pelas paredes até que a voz do homem bondoso ecoou pelos corredores.

- Ora, você está ai. – ela percebeu que ele se aproximava dela. – E então, quem é você?

- Ninguém. – Cega Beth respondeu, com seu rosto virado para nenhum lugar específico.

- Talvez. Agora venha, você tem uma tarefa a fazer.

Ela acompanhou os passos do homem. Porém, por um momento, seus pensamentos voltaram para o sonho que tivera durante a noite. Aquele sonho certamente não pertencia a Cega Beth. Aquele sonho pertencia a Arya Stark. E foi com espanto que percebeu que ainda era Arya Stark, não importasse o quanto mentisse para o homem bondoso.

E aquele lobo branco em seu sonho a fez perceber que, independente do que acontecesse, jamais deixaria de ser aquela garota estúpida que dançava com as espadas, que brincava de cavaleiro com o filho do ferreiro, e que sempre teria alguém que a entendesse, que bagunçasse seus cabelos e a chamasse de irmãzinha.

Por um momento, ela percebeu que não queria deixar nada disso. Ela podia perfeitamente conviver como Cega Beth durante o dia, e a noite poderia voltar ao seu refúgio, onde nada do que acontecesse em Braavos ou em qualquer lugar importasse. Porque, nos seus sonhos, ela sempre poderia ser Arya Stark, e sabia que Jon Snow sempre a estaria esperando em Winterfell.


End file.
